A Kiss on Her Hand
by nerdyninjaunicorn
Summary: The thoughts of the Tenth Doctor about a certain brunette in the Fiftieth Anniversary, and her thoughts on him just before he leaves. T for occasional swear words. Also includes a smidge of Rose angst.


**A/N: What with the fandom abuzz and my mind thinking all things Who, this idea popped into my head. This is an experiment, I suppose, because I have never wrote anything in this sort of style before, but I have never wrote Allonswin, so I'm _HOPING _I've done well. Okay, enough of me, moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I hope you didn't think I owned Doctor Who before, but here's your confirmation. I don't.**

_Clara._

Such a beautiful name for a lovely girl. _Clara._ He liked the sound of her name.

She was rather small, but she had a hell of a personality...she was rather feisty, wasn't she? And clever...God was she clever. She seemed to understand everything that was going on. _She got it. She understood._

Something about this extraordinary woman reminded him of Rose, in a way. They didn't look alike. Rose had blonde hair, see, and Clara's was brown. No, **brunette**, wasn't it? Yes. Brunette. And their eyes. Those eyes were different. No, the Doctor decided, it was the way they made him feel as if he were to dance away on a cloud. He wondered what it would be like, to live on a cloud. Maybe he'd try it. Someday. Maybe Clara could visit him. He's vaguely remembering a song about a castle on a cloud.

_Clara._

She was travelling with the other incarnation of himself. He had that to look forward to. His next self did seem to be rather sweet on her, he clearly cared about her. Yet he couldn't help but wonder, as he was saying goodbye, what it would be like to travel with Miss Oswald. _Clara. Clara Oswald. _Taking her to ancient Greece. Rome. Paris. They could travel to different worlds, different planets, in his blue box. _Show me the stars. _

He wondered what Rose would think. _Rose. _Damn it, _Rose._ How he missed her. But _Clara. _She could help him, help this broken Doctor. _**She could be what he needed. **Clara. _

Of course, the Doctor would help her, too. He was determined. If Clara were to ever travel with him, he would protect her. Rescue her. Nothing would ever harm his Clara.

Well, she wasn't _his _Clara. Once he was to regenerate, _then _she would be his companion. He was positive. Maybe things wouldn't go planned (typical norm for the Doctor) but she was travelling with this bowtie fellow, wasn't she? So it would work out).

_Maybe it's for the best, Doctor, that she doesn't travel with you. Not yet. She **loves **him, the other you, **can't you see?**_

As he chats with Bowtie about what will happen to him (sounds rather depressing), he says " Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Clara."

And she smiles at him -_isn't it a lovely smile?- _and she replies "On it."

So what is any honorable Doctor to do but when he leaves his Clara, but to kiss her hand? He hopes that she will find the gesture to be gentlemanly, debonair even. The honorable knight to leave his princess for the one she truly loved. _It's the right thing to do, after all. _

But once again, this fascinating girl catches him off guard again. _A blush. _Well, it isn't really a blush more of a but of a pink tinge to her cheeks for a couple seconds, but nevertheless, he is dizzy with emotion, he is inwardly cheering, he is ready to sing his praises because _she blushed _and that's all he needs from Clara, just a blush.

"Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don't want to go."

_(I don't want to leave here, either. Oh, Clara. Clever Clara.) _

_Clara._

_::_

_Doctor._

He's different than hers. The one with the bowtie and _that chin,_ but there is similarities of course. He is the same man, just in a different body.

But Clara _can't really pinpoint _what it is about this one, the one who shouts "Allonsy!" _(such a strange ph__rase, but it's lovely and brilliant) _and marries Queen Elizabeth the First. He's odd, but simply _enchanting._

_Doctor._

He's sad. She can just see it in those brown eyes of his. Maybe it's because of_Rose. _Her Doctor told her about her once, mentioned her, more like, but she saw a picture of her on the TARDIS once. She was blonde, wasn't she?

_Why is he so ridiculously handsome? _Clara finds herself asking. Not that _her _Doctor is ugly or not attractive, because he certainly is _(not like she'd ever admit it) _but this Doctor is extremely handsome. Very handsome. Distractingly handsome. Good thing she's good at focusing.

It's a silly_(awful)_ thought, but for an inexplicable reason, she feels this strange urge to leave with _this _Doctor, this handsome and dashing and _brilliant _Doctor. He is the same man, in a different body, she knows, but in a strange way, almost in the way he _looks_ at her, there is something very similar, but also drastically different, and it's all in the way he _looks_ at her.

There's something about _this _Doctor who seems to notice that her Doctor does not. As if he knows something.

And she will be upset, having to say goodbye to this dashing Doctor. She wants to know what is going on in that brilliant mind of his. He's talking to (her?) Doctor, about the future. About Trenzalore.

"That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going," Her Doctor says to him.

"Oh, never say nothing. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Clara."

_Safe hands. Clara._ Goodness, she feels like a teenage girl.

She smiles quickly, and merely replies "On it."

Slowly, he begins to lift up her small hand _(OhGod,OhGod, what's he going to do?) _to his lips, and kisses it softly. It's a silly and ridiculously childish thought, she realizes, but this gesture from him makes her feels _like a princess. _She feels herself blush slightly, but she hardly notices it when she looks into his eyes, those brown eyes of his _(almost like a puppy dog) _she can all but see the smile within them.

And it's then _the bricks fall down _and _she **gets **it, Clara **gets **it._

He's letting her know, _this **brilliant** Doctor, _is telling her.

_Every day, she tells herself: Don't fall in love._

_He is letting her know: It's okay._

_And she loves **him.**_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, please review and give some feedback (this is something new to me, after all), and CC is welcome! Alright, I think I'm done here...ALLONSY!**


End file.
